A recently invented display panel which comprises a dot matrix display having memory is relatively complex and includes several support plates and electrode arrays which must be prepared and assembled accurately. In particular, the panel has a rather complex face plate assembly which is the memory portion of the panel. This panel is described and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 051,313, filed June 22, l979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,348 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,616, dated May 11, 1982, both of George E. Holz and James A. Ogle.
The present invention relates to improvements in the panel, particularly in the face plate portion thereof, and its preparation.